Icha Icha Jutsu
by ABitOHoney
Summary: Sakura's overly curious mind wants to take a peek under her sensei's mask.  Of course, he is not so willing.  Sakura does however learn a new technique!  A delicious dose of KakaSaku!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto or the respective characters... though I'd like to own Kakashi_

* * *

** Icha Icha Jutsu**

**(The Make-out Technique)**

* * *

Sakura plopped down on the soft earth beneath a shady tree, exhausted from her training with Sasuke and Naruto. The sun beat down on her through the small openings between the leafy branches above her. Leaning against the thick tree trunk, Sakura wiped away several beads of sweat from her supposedly wide forehead, and watched in amazement as Naruto chased after Sasuke, neither ready to call it quits on their training. She rolled her eyes, finding their rivalry attitudes to be quite foolish, more specifically, Naruto's stubbornness was obnoxious. Her eyes drifted over to her sensei Kakashi, who was also propped up against a tree, opposite of her. His visible eye was closed, and his Icha Icha book lay open and upside down on his lap. Apparently he had drifted off to sleep while she and the boys were training. 

Sakura found herself staring thoughtfully at the mask that covered the lower portion of Kakashi's face. In all the time that she had known him, she had never seen what lie below the mask. She always wondered if he was hiding a scar, or some sort of deformity, or perhaps there was nothing to hide at all. She turned her attention from her sensei to the boys, who were now almost out of sight. She waited several moments, watching and waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to be long gone and out of watching distance. Once she was certain they had vanished, she turned her attention back to Kakashi. She scowled at the book that lay in his lap, the suggestive title making her stomach churn in revulsion. Her eyes traveled back up to the mask, her curiosity growing more urgent.

Inner Sakura made her sudden appearance, her fists clenched at her side in excitement. _He's asleep, and the boys are gone! Now's the chance! Pull down his mask!_

Sakura glanced past the dense trees again, reassuring herself that Naruto and Sasuke were nowhere near. As she returned her attention back to Kakashi once again, she slowly got on her hands and knees, and carefully crawled towards her sensei, trying not to so much as shake the earth even a tiny bit. She tried to swallow, a lump forming in her throat, as she now hovered over Kakashi's face. She sat on her knees, and ever so slowly reached out a hand for the concealing mask. Her hand trembled as a finger brushed nervously against the thin material. Her eyes were plastered to Kakashi's face, waiting for any sign of awakening.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

Scared out of her mind, Sakura fell backwards onto her behind, startled by the speaking that came out of nowhere. She gazed frightfully at what she though had been a very asleep Kakashi. She was confused, however, because she could have sworn she had not seen his mouth move behind the mask when he spoke.

"Did I startle you?" Kakashi's voice spoke again. This time Sakura was certain it was not the figure before her speaking. She gazed around frantically, embarrassed and confused over the situation. When she got the sudden feeling of something above her, she tilted her head back to gaze up into the trees. She screamed, once again caught off guard. Directly above her head hovered an upside-down Kakashi, his uncovered eye closed tightly as he smiled down at Sakura. Sakura's gaze quickly shot back to the Kakashi figure sitting on the ground.

"But…" she started, confused as ever. She jumped slightly as a puff of smoke appeared around the Kakashi figure. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a simple log, the Icha Icha book resting on it. Realizing what had just happened, she opened her mouth to speak as she looked back up into the trees where the real Kakashi was. At least, that was where he had just been. He was no longer there. She slowly got to her feet and searched the tree tops above her.

When Sakura felt a hand unexpectedly touch her shoulder, she spun around, finding Kakashi standing before her with what was obviously a smile on his face. "You have got to stop doing that!" Sakura exclaimed, her heart still racing from all the sneaky surprises. She knew she should have been used to this by now. Kakashi was always so quite and tricky, but she still never knew when to expect these things.

"Sorry," Kakashi replied sincerely. "So what were you doing?" he repeated his question, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

Sakura's cheeks turned a shade of pink that truly matched the color of her hair. Kicking her right foot in the dirt nervously, she replied, "I uhhh… I was just curious… I mean… I've never seen your face uncovered."

Sakura's inner self raised an accusing finger. _Nice going! I'm such a bonehead! Just flat out tell the guy what you were doing?! How childish!_

Kakashi watched her silently for a moment, deep in thought. "I'll tell you what. If you can beat me to Sasuke and Naruto, I'll remove my mask for you."

Sakura's eyes lit up, but she tried to contain her excitement. She was certain she would win this. Her love instincts would find Sasuke without a problem. "OK," she agreed, "but what if you beat me there?"

Kakashi gazed around for a moment, trying to think up a fair bet. Sakura noticed his gaze fall and remain upon his Icha Icha book that still rested on the log. She felt suddenly ill, fearing what perverse ideas he had in mind for his side of the bet. She was not too worried though, since she was so confident that she would win.

"You will make me dinner," Kakashi finally spoke and turned back to Sakura, his eye squinting with his friendly smile.

Sakura's eyes widened briefly, surprised by the simple and mundane prize. "You're on!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi walked past her, bending down to pick up his cherished book. He tucked it away safely within his vest. "I'll give you a head start, to be fair, so go when you're ready."

Though offended by the implication that she was too slow and unskilled, Sakura decided to take the offer of a head start and bolted through the forest, heading in the direction she had last seen Sasuke and Naruto.

As Sakura burst through the clearing in the trees, she glanced over her shoulder. Kakashi still stood in the same spot, and didn't appear ready to move anytime soon. Inner Sakura proclaimed her infuriation with this in the back of Sakura's mind. _How dare he?! Is he mocking me?_ Sakura slowed her pace for a moment and hollered back to Kakashi, "You're not going to beat me if you just stand there!" When Kakashi did not respond or move, Sakura had a sudden realization. _That sneaky little… He tricked me! He used his replication technique again! I'll show him!_ Sakura's fists clenched as she summoned a generous amount of chakra at her feet and took off at lightning speed.

When Sakura approached another patch of forested trees, she could hear Naruto's annoying bantering. He and Sasuke were obviously still in training mode, which meant Kakashi must not have found them yet. She smiled brightly, confident in her assured victory. Bursting through the thick trees, she lifted a fist in the air triumphantly. "I am the winner!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke and Naruto paused their current arguing to stare in awe at Sakura, who was now resting her hands on her knees with her head hung low, panting and wheezing. "Winner of what?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura caught her breath for a moment and looked up. She began to open her mouth to speak, but instead it fell agape as she discovered Kakashi sitting on a rock behind the boys, nonchalantly reading his Icha Icha book.

"What? How?" Sakura gasped.

Kakashi glanced up from his reading, an apparent smile behind his mask. "Oh, hello Sakura. I'm usually the one who is late."

Neither aware of the bet that had been made, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances, then looked back and forth between Sakura and Kakashi.

"What's going on?" Naruto demanded, annoyed by his lack of knowing.

"Sakura will be making us dinner tonight," Kakashi stated simply.

Hands on her hips, Sakura shot back, "No. That was not the deal. I agreed to make YOU dinner, not everyone else."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. Little did Sakura know, Kakashi preferred it that way.

* * *

Sakura stood in the kitchen, silently working on preparing dinner for her sensei, who sat in the other room waiting patiently. She tossed several bowls full of various ingredients into a boiling pot of water. As she stirred, an idea struck her. She peeked around the corner of the wall separating the kitchen from the dining room, making sure Kakashi was busy. As she expected, his nose was in his Icha Icha book. She smiled deviously as she pulled open a cupboard door high above the refrigerator. She pulled out a small bottle filled with a powdery substance. _Just a little bit of this sleeping powder in his food and he'll be out cold! Once he falls asleep, I can pull down his mask no problem!_

Sakura sprinkled a small amount of the sleeping powder into the boiling pot. She paused for a moment, taking time to think things through. "Perhaps a little more," she spoke aloud.

"Did you say something Sakura?" Kakashi asked, not moving form his spot at the table.

"Oh, no… nothing… nothing at all Kakashi sensei!" Sakura called back sweetly as she poured the entire contents of the bottle into her pot.

"Smells delicious!" Kakashi spoke, smelling the sweet aroma of the simmering meat and vegetables through his mask.

Several minutes later, Kakashi set down his book as Sakura strolled in carrying a rather large platter full of steaming food. Sakura smiled sweetly as she carefully placed the food on the table before Kakashi. She took a seat across from him at the table, and watched intently as he quickly filled up his dish.

Kakashi paused briefly, watching Sakura closely. "Are you not going to eat?" he questioned as he pointed at the empty space on the table before her.

"Oh, no! I'm on a diet," Sakura lied.

Kakashi shook his head. "There's no need for that," he said with a smile as he picked up his chopsticks.

Suddenly, it dawned on Sakura as she watched Kakashi poke at his food. He would have to take down his mask to eat. Why had she not thought of that before? Not to mention, why had she never seen him do it in the past? Now that she thought about it, she had never seen Kakashi eat.

Not realizing it, Sakura leaned forward, anxiously awaiting Kakashi's consumption of 'sleepy' food. Inner Sakura nearly burst with excitement as Kakashi lifted a chopstick full of vegetables to his covered mouth. _There he goes! He's going to have to take his mask down now!_ Sakura was now nearly off her seat from leaning forward so far. Without any sign of removal of the mask, the next thing Sakura saw was Kakashi's mouth and jaw moving behind his mask, and an empty set of chopsticks in hand. She blinked several times, confused. Had she somehow missed him pull down the mask?

Kakashi's eye closed in pleasure. "This is very good Sakura," he spoke politely after finishing his bite. Sakura sat back down in her seat, trying to figure out what had just happened. As Kakashi reached for a piece of meat, she again watched intently, this time making sure her eyes stayed open until the food made its way into his mouth.

Once again, somehow Kakashi had gotten the food into his mouth without Sakura seeing him remove his mask. Kakashi noticed Sakura's baffled expression. "Is something the matter?" he questioned.

"Uhh… I'm sorry if this sounds silly, but how are you eating that?" Sakura asked while pointing at his face. When Kakashi only tilted his head to the side, Sakura figured he was unsure what she had meant. "Don't you have to… well… take your mask down to eat?" she questioned, uncomfortable with how obvious it was that she wanted to see his face.

Sakura could see a smile behind the mask and Kakashi raised a finger in front of him, waving it back and forth in a chastising manner. "Now Sakura, you did not win the bet. That would not be fair for me to lower my mask before you."

Sakura's head dropped in shame. "I know… sorry," she whispered. She tried to hide a small smile though, knowing that even if she would not see now, she would certainly see later once he was sleeping soundly.

"It's nothing to fret about Sakura," Kakashi spoke kindly. "I must thank you though, for preparing such a wonderful dinner for me."

Sakura lifted her head, ready to reply, but was taken aback when she saw that his previously full plate was now barren of all food. "Wow! You ate that fast!" she exclaimed. Inside, she was thrilled at how quickly he consumed it. _That's right… eat it all up quickly sensei. That way you won't notice the effects until it's too late!_

"Well, I'm pretty full," Kakashi stated as he rubbed his stomach just below his vest. Sakura noticed his eye gradually become even more droopy than usual. A corner of her mouth curled up, just slightly, as she watched his head fall for a second. He shook his head, as if dazed and gazed across the table at Sakura. "I'm feeling suddenly quite sleepy. I hope you don't mind me taking a quick nap," he spoke as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"That's alright," Sakura replied, "All that food must have made you sleepy." Kakashi nodded and stood up from his chair, his body wavering somewhat. Sakura came to his side and allowed him to put an arm over her shoulder as she guided him down a hallway.

"You can rest in my bedroom for a while. And don't feel you're a burden, because you aren't," Sakura spoke as she helped Kakashi into her bedroom.

Kakashi smiled softly behind his mask when he saw Sakura's decorated room, full of posters of pretty boys and pink everything. "Thank you Sakura," he whispered as she took him over to her bed, where at the head sat a little pink teddy bear. Sakura moved the teddy bear to one side as Kakashi lay down, resting his head on the plush pillows. He smiled, another thanks for her kindness, and watched Sakura leave the room. After he was sure she was gone, he turned his head to the side to look at the cute stuffed animal that sat beside his face. He reached out, carefully picking up the fuzzy critter. He pulled it close to his cloth covered nose, and inhaled deeply, smelling Sakura's sweet scent of cherry blossoms. After placing the bear back in its place, he looked back up at the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

* * *

As Sakura quickly dropped the dirty dishes into the sink, she smiled proudly at her quick wit. In just a matter of minutes, she was sure Kakashi would be sound asleep. As she walked back to the table to pick up the last of remaining dishes, she saw Kakashi's book lying at the edge of the table. She stared at it for several moments, holding the dishes in her hands. She fought with her inner self over the given situation. _Open it! He'll never know you did!_ "Maybe just a little peek," Sakura whispered aloud as she set the dishes back down on the table. She reached for the book, and glanced around the room, reassuring herself that she would not be seen by anyone. When she opened the book, she was not prepared for the frightful sight she was to behold. 

Inside her sensei's cherished book were short hentai-like comics, with pictures covering the characters' faces. The male character's face was covered by that of Kakashi's, which was not that bad. But to Sakura's horror, there sat on the female's head, a picture of her own head! Sakura quickly turned the page, her eyes widened in horror as she saw her face on every page she turned to. Unable to stand anymore, she dropped the book on the table and grabbed the dishes, running into the kitchen in hopes of saving her sanity.

Sakura shivered, the visions unable to pass out of her mind. She tried to calm herself. _It's not that bad… I should take it as a compliment… that my sensei put pictures of me in his perverted book… _Her attempts were not all that successful. However, she did realize that her cheeks were now flush, from not only embarrassment, but also from excitement. "I never knew Kakashi-sensei thought of me that way," she spoke quietly, now more relaxed and deep in thought. She tried to think about the past with him, if there had ever been times that he had acted differently towards her than with the boys. True, he was always exceptionally kind and gentle with her, and always very protective, but she had not thought of it as anything more than kindness.

Pushing the thoughts and visions aside temporarily, Sakura made her way back to her bedroom to check on Kakashi. As she peered around the door frame and into her faintly lit room, she saw Kakashi laying perfectly still, his breathing steady. She cleared her throat softly, to make sure he was sleeping. He did not so much as stir even the slightest, so she took a few steps into the room as stealthily as possible. She crept up beside the bed and reached out a hand to wave it before his face. Before she could, he rolled onto his side, startling her. She jumped back, putting a hand to her mouth to stifle her yelp. She waited several moments until she was sure he had not woken.

Ever so slowly, Sakura crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees. She sat still for a moment at Kakashi's side, hesitant on going through with the task. When he suddenly rolled onto his back again, she quickly lifted one hand and knee before his body could brush against it. With the loss of her balance, Sakura tipped over towards Kakashi. She immediately put down her hand and knee again, this time on the other side of Kakashi. She was now practically straddling him, trying her hardest to stay stable and not touch any part of him. She swallowed hard, and a small bead of sweat formed at the ridge of her large forehead. Her eyes were locked onto Kakashi's face, awaiting any sign of consciousness or further movement.

After taking several deep, but quiet, breaths, Sakura steadily reached out her left hand to Kakashi's face. A few fingers brushed against the cloth covering the lower part of his face, and she paused again. With no sign of response to her touch, Sakura slowly snuck a finger under the edge of the mask, just beside Kakashi's pointed nose.

Without warning, Kakashi's eye shot open, and he sat up in one swift movement. Sakura screamed in horror, but it was cut short as Kakashi's forehead slammed into her own, knocking her backwards and onto her behind, just below Kakashi's feet on the bed. Sakura brought a hand to her forehead, the pain throbbing.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Kakashi asked softly as he sat on his knees before Sakura. "Did I hurt you?" He reached out a hand and gently grasped Sakura's wrist, pulling her hand away from her forehead. Her entire face, including her forehead, was bright red. Tears formed in her eyes and she trembled slightly. Kakashi closely examined her forehead, and noticed that imprinted on her head was the leaf village emblem that he wore on his forehead protector.

"Sorry for startling you again, and hitting your sweet forehead," Kakashi spoke kindly. He slipped a hand under Sakura's chin, gently lifting her head so that she looked at him. Sakura sniffled, wiping a tear away from her right eye. As Kakashi leaned forward, she watched in curiosity. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead through his mask, causing her sniffling to suddenly cease. When Kakashi sat back, he gave her another sweet smile.

The pain subsided in Sakura's forehead, but she could not hide the blush of embarrassment.  
Kakashi had caught her, again. "Were you awake the whole time?" she asked quietly as the two of them sat on her bed face-to-face.

"Should I have been?" Kakashi questioned.

Sakura knew what he was getting at. He had obviously been awake. She felt suddenly angry and annoyed. He had played her again. Inner Sakura's fists clenched in anger. _That jerk! I bet he wasn't even sleepy! He just pretended so he could mess with me more!_ "You're not answering my question!" she snapped, her arms now crossed over her chest.

Kakashi chuckled quietly.

"What's so funny?!" Sakura demanded.

"Why do you want to see my face so badly?" Kakashi questioned, watching Sakura's random emotions take off before him.

Sakura fell silent, her anger rushed away, embarrassment returning once again. "Did you eat the food I made?" she tried to change the subject.

Kakashi chuckled again. "Why would I eat something with sleeping powder in it?"

Sakura's blush deepened. _Damn it! He's been onto me the entire time!_ "What are you talking about?" she questioned, trying her hardest to sound confused.

"Now Sakura, I already know what you tried to do, it's not worth lying about," Kakashi chided.

Sakura pouted, unable to sneak her way out of the situation. She wondered, though, if he had not eaten the food, what had happened to it. "But I saw you eat it… A whole plate full!" she prodded.

"A true ninja never reveals his secret techniques," Kakashi replied simply. Before Sakura's fury could take a stand again, Kakashi spoke softly, "How is your head? You took quite a bump from my own."

Sakura rubbed her forehead, and noticed the small indents left from Kakashi's headband. It was still rather tender, but their conversation had led her to think of other things. "It's ok, I guess," she replied, still tracing her fingers through the indents.

"Well, we know why you did not eat Sakura, so I'm sure you must be starving," Kakashi began. "How about I treat you to dinner?" His eye closed tightly, another pleasant smile for Sakura.

Inner Sakura smiled greedily. _Just take the offer! Who cares if I tried to put him to sleep! Nothing actually came of it anyway._ Sakura tried to fight the urges to gleefully accept, knowing that even though she had failed, she had attempted to do Kakashi harm. Her stomach, though, agreed quite boisterously with her inner self. "If you really want to," she finally answered, finding a neutral response better than and flat yes or no.

Kakashi nodded and slid off the bed. He extended an arm, offering his hand to Sakura as she moved off the bed. Though only the skin of his fingers were exposed through his gloves, the warmth of those in her own hand made Sakura's heart unrepentantly skip a beat. She suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable as she noticed Kakashi's full attention on her, and more of those sweet smiles of his. Inner Sakura whined weakly. _Damn it, why am I getting these strange feelings about my sensei?!_

As Kakashi followed Sakura down the hallway, Sakura tried to collect her thoughts and feelings. Of course her sensei is not unattractive by any means, but fact of the matter is… he's much older, not to mention he is her**sensei**!

Sakura remembered she had not put away the last of the dirty dishes and scrambled into the dining room. Kakashi followed to pick up his treasured book. As Sakura gathered up the dishes, she noticed Kakashi staring, motionless and in deep thought, at his book lying on the table. She watched out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he was doing, or thinking. As she glanced down at the book, she realized it was right side up. Kakashi had left it upside down before staggering off to 'sleep'. But surely he didn't notice that, did he? Sakura fell rapidly ill again, knowing that if she noticed, her sensei definitely would.

Luckily for Sakura, Kakashi said nothing about it. He finally picked up the book and tucked it away inside his vest. Sakura scrambled into the kitchen, nearly dropping the fragile dishes on the hardwood floor. After depositing them safely in the sink, she followed Kakashi through her front door.

* * *

Most of their walk down the desolate streets went on in silence. Sakura was much too uncomfortable with the day's events to say much of anything. As for why Kakashi was not speaking, she did not want to know. 

Sakura noticed that the usually busy streets were empty. Apparently more time had passed than she knew. The sky was lit only faintly by the light of the moon, and most everybody in the village was already home and in bed.

Kakashi finally broke the silence as they came upon the ramen shop that Naruto adored so much.

"I hope this is alright," Kakashi said with a smile. "Not much else is open this late in the evening."

Though it was not quite what Sakura had in mind for dinner, she knew she did not even deserve this much after what she tried to pull.

The shop owner gave Sakura a friendly smile. "You're friend was here only a few minutes ago. He just about ate every last bit of ramen I had in stock!"

"A bowl for the lady please," Kakashi requested as he and Sakura took their seats atop the bar stools. Kakashi handed the man some money he had pulled from his vest as the man set down a steamy bowl in front of Sakura.

Sakura attempted to eat the warm noodles slowly and lady-like, but her hungry stomach protested. She quickened her pace until she held the bowl to her face with one hand, shoveling the noodles into her mouth with the other.

Kakashi and the man behind the counter watched in awe as Sakura devoured her ramen.

"Thank you," Sakura said, almost out of breath as she set down her empty bowl.

"I'll walk you home," Kakashi spoke quietly as he stood from his seat.

Kakashi and Sakura waved goodbye to the ramen shop owner as they headed back to where they had came from only minutes before.

As they walked, Kakashi watched Sakura with admiration, which she was unaware of as she was still busy visioning the frightening pictures in her sensei's book.

"Despite your attempt to poison me," Kakashi teased, "I do appreciate you preparing me dinner and offering a rest in your bed."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Hands on her hips, she hollered, "I did not try to poison you! It was sleeping powder!"

Kakashi stopped, turning to face Sakura with a smile. He chuckled as he spoke, "So you admit it."

Sakura huffed in annoyance, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "Yeah, so what if I did? You cheated in our bet anyway! You pretended to give me a head start!"

There was more quiet laughter from Kakashi, fueling Sakura's fire. "You have much to learn about being a ninja…" Sakura was about to blow her top until Kakashi finished with a sincere tone of voice, "But… I am willing to help you."

Not sure how else to respond, Sakura simply replied with a "thanks."

* * *

Back at her home, Sakura stood before her door and turned to Kakashi. She pushed her foot around on the sidewalk, staring down at the ground. "Listen, Kakashi-sensei, I'm really sorry about what I did…" She stopped speaking as she felt Kakashi's cloth-covered lips press against her forehead for the second time that night. She lifted her head, looking into Kakashi's… well… eye, a blush on her soft cheeks. "Sensei…" she started to speak, but she was not sure what she planned to say… a protest… another thanks… ask for more? 

"Sakura, can I show you something?" Kakashi spoke quietly and seriously.

Sakura gazed at him, confused. "What kind of something?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing much, just a jutsu I've never shown anyone else," Kakashi replied. Sakura sensed a small smile behind Kakashi's mask.

"I suppose so," Sakura replied, though unsure she wanted to learn any techniques at a time like this. "What is it?" she asked out of curiosity, despite her fears.

"I call it… Icha Icha Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed. Before the name could register in Sakura's mind, she found herself pressed tightly against her sensei, their lips locked together. Her eyes widened and she tried to gasp, but it was muffled by Kakashi's lips against her own. Despite how horribly wrong it was, Sakura finally relaxed and returned the kiss. But just as quickly as it had happened, it ended, and Kakashi disappeared in a flash. Sakura gazed around, dazed by the event, her lips still parted from the kiss. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Sakura lifted a finger to gently touch her lips. "Why…" she began to speak, a smile sweeping over her face as inner Sakura finished her sentence. _…was that so great?!_ Sakura now stood before her door, smiling and staring dumbfounded like an idiot.

Sakura's reverie was abruptly broken as realization struck her. _He had his mask off! His bare lips were on mine! He had his mask off and I missed it! He had his mask off… and I didn't see his face! Damn it!_ Sakura's brows furrowed. She had finally been given the chance to see Kakashi's face uncovered, but was too slow and distracted to react. She spun around, throwing her door open and storming inside, slamming the door behind her.

Sakura stomped into her bedroom, pouting in defeat. She threw herself onto her bed and stared angrily at her ceiling. She turned on her side, and took in a deep breath. The smell of Kakashi remained on her bedding, gradually calming her nerves. She let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes and tried to picture the kiss she shared. Who would have thought, her fist kiss would be shared with her sensei. The idea of "forbidden love" intrigued her. She quickly fell into a deep sleep, visions of her and her sensei's secret love dancing through her head.

* * *

Outside Sakura's bedroom window, Kakashi sat perched on a tree branch, silently watching Sakura's peaceful slumber. A smile formed behind his mask as he sat there in admiration of his little cherry blossom.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if the cheesey-factor was kinda high at the end there. This is my first Naruto fic, so sorry if it sucked. I actually have not seen/read the entire series yet... only about the first 25 episodes. So hopefully I kept everyone in character, forgive me if I did not. Reviews of all kinds are welcome and strictly enforced!!!! Pwease review!!!!!_


End file.
